A hybrid Crovus Corax
by Bloodmoon98
Summary: Levi gives into his instincts, wich leads to the death of what is basically humanity, and leads for a new life for Eren.
1. Run

**Disclaimer-I do not own attack on titan, I wish I did, however, cross-posted on Wattpad on lillyfirelight's page.**

 **Rated 'M' for dark and suggestive themes, and later chapters**

Chapter one- Run

* * *

"L- Levi, is that… you?" Eren looked up from the covers of his bed. "Eren, get that tight little ass over here now." The man was the same physically, mostly. Ok, he looked FUBAR. His entire right side was drenched in crimson, and it wasn't evaporating. On his back were wings, fucking huge midnight black wings dipped in obsidian. "Levi, what- what happened to y- ""Get over here Yeager. Now" His right hand twitched, letting go of something akin to a head, Eren really didn't want to think of the sunflower hair that accompanied the shape. "Ok, I'm coming, just tell me what happened." The man's eyes flashed a moon-kissed color as the taller adolescent reached for him. Levi was going insane. His instincts were screaming at him to take, protect, and claim the male in front of him.

In the primal state his mind was trapped in, he saw the hesitance to walk to him as a dismissal, that it wasn't worth the effort to go to him, then when he did and reached for him as a sign that he trusted him. That pleased the beast. That was what spurred him to push the green-eyed male to the floor, and proceed to nip the exposed column of his neck, then lick his way up to the earlobe, before letting go to whisper "Why do you love teasing me?" All whilst this was happening, Eren was having something akin to a mental-break down. 'No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Oh, God, Ok, Ok, calm down, calm down. It's Levi, it's just Heichou. With, huge… Fucking… Wings, that's… OH GOD, NO. . NO. I AM NOT. NOT. N-O-T. GETTING _RAPED_ BY MY SUPIREOR AND NOT PUTTING UP A FIGHT!'

Eren swung wildly and felt his fist contact feathers. Levi produced a shrill caw of alarm. Then a low guttural sound as he watched Eren pick himself up and bolt out the room. If it was a chase his mate wanted, I was a chase he would get. Just as his wings unfurled he stopped himself, a thought had crossed his mind. 'Eren turns into a titan, and we know next to nothing about titans, perhaps, this is simply him following his instincts' with that thought in mind he let his wings fully unfold, to an impressive display of each wing reaching almost 275 cm (9 feet) and gave chase. If his mate following instincts, so would he, every. Single. One, until he could see the brunet sitting in the middle of a nest, _**his nest,**_ taking care of their hatchlings, waiting for him to fuck him after the flight, having only his, and their fledglings scents on him at all times, not those of the ones that used to reside in this castle, those scents would never tarnish his mates scent again, with those thoughts, he let his instincts take full control, knowing that his mate would always **, always** , be with him

* * *

 **Well that was fun! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this, and yeah, as a side note that probably has little to do with the story, I'm imagining Levi as a hybrid, the things that I've got planned for him to be shall remain a mystery, but I've already made one pretty clear with the wings, so I'll just out-right tell you, Levi has the wings of a Corvus corax, or a raven, if you prefer,**

 **See ya soon, Moon**


	2. Found you

If there are random capital letters in the middle of a sentance, I apologise, I need to fix my keyboard. And if Eren's name is Eden, my autocorrect keeps changing it.

There was one thought running through the teenagers mind. Run. Get as far away as humanely possible, or just fucking run. In his right mind he knew that he was just delaying the inevitable, however Eren was not in his right mind, and due to that particular fact. Did not even consider the thought of this chase being impossible to win. Let's not add in the fact of wings. Fucking wings.

Eren could here a crash behind him, and whilst he wasn't the brightest in the corps. Logically knew that Levi had ascended from the basement, and was giving chase. He looked back, then slipped on the red-covers floor, only to hear a chilling crunch as he landed on the exposed feumer of some poor soul.

Exposed feumer. Eren whipped around to face... Petra. "Oh...oh God. No. No" Eden lost the ability to keep himself upright when he saw the horror struck face of his squad mate. "Eren~~~~~, I can smell you~~, your close I can feel it. " Eren froze at the voice. "There you are, my mate, don't worry, I've found you. And I'm not mad, anymore anyway. How can I stay mad at you." Eren's heartbeat sped up as the owner of the voice wrapped his arms around him."Enjoying my handy work?" Eren felt bile rise in his throat. "Y-you ...did this?" He felt a hum at the back of his neck then a nod just before teeth nipped his pulse point before working on the red mark that had previously been given to him. Erens breath hitched. White hot rage pooling in his abdomen. He raised his hand to his mouth. And placed his teeth on the soft flesh. Prepared to bite down. That was before Levi replaced the boys hand with his own. "Now, now, we won't be having any of that now, will we?" Eren remained silent as the male,s free arm played with his hair. "I said." Eren was subjected to fangs painfully raking down his spinal cord. "Will we, Yeager?" The male hissed out "Fuck you. Sir." He spat out the title like it was a curse. However then proceeded to regret it as he was pushed to his hands and knees and felt a sharp pain bloom in his backside."Shit!" "Language. Mate. Language" each word was accompanied with a sharp slap. "Now, let's try this again." Another slap. "Will we gave any of that, Yeager?" Slap. "N-no. Sir." He could practically feel the sadistic pleasure rolling of the man "Hmm," Slap "What was that I can't hear you over the sound if my hand slapping your ass." Slap. Eren yelped as that particular one connected with his rear. Raising his trembling voice slightly and said; "yes. Sir." The appreciative hum told him more than he wanted to know. " Now was that so hard, mate?" Eren didn't answer. Slap! Eden lurched forward "Answer me, mate. And don't lie." Smack. A warning of what would happen if he were to lie. Making sure to keep his voice above a whisper "No. Sir" The words felt like venom in his mouth. Then their was that damn appreciative hum again, accompanied with a gentle tap on his backside. "Why do I feel like your lying to me?" This was wrong so, So, So, wrong. He shouldn't be on his hands and knees, surrounded by the blood of his comrades, getting spanked for not answering or doing something imideately. Slap! Slap! "Tut tut tut, mate, thoughts were over this." Slap! "I want you to know, if you act like a child." Spank. "I'm going to treat you like one." The tone if finality in his superiors voice sent shivers so in his spine. Spank! "That was fifteen. Fifteen times you've disobeyed me in the space of twenty minutes. That has to improve, little one." Slap! Slap! Spank! " Now shall we try this again." Slap! "Will you swear Yeager?" "..." SMACK. Eren cried out at that one. "No Sir!" Smack!

"Good boy. Will you lie to me?" Slap! "No Sir!" "Hmm will you answer me?" "Yes Sir!" Levi's hand ghosted over the throbbing piece of flesh. "Will." Smack! "You" Smack! "All" Smack! "Out" Smack! "Disobey" SMACK! "Me" SLAP! "Again." SMACK. "Like" SLAP! "Today?" SLAP! SMACK! Eren cried out "No Sir!" Smack! Smack! "Good" Slap! "boy" slap! "Now" Slap! "What will you not do?" Smack! "Swear, l-lie and d-disobey you!" All of his words were accompanied by a slap. Eren felt something wet slide down his face. He started to sob. "It's ok, it's ok? I'm here." Eren let himself be gathered in his captain's arms, slightly scared of what would happen if he struggled, not that he had the energy to struggle. "Sleep Eren, sleep."


	3. A forest talk

**I do not own, attack on titan, unfortunately, all right go to their respective owners, All I own is the plot**

Eren didn't want to move, he was lethargic, and comfortable, what ever he was sleeping on was warm, and soft, he turned and snuggled into the warmth, he felt what ever was under him shift slightly, that wasn't right, inanimate objects weren't supposed to move, "hmm, good morning, Eren" oh Shit. " Don't pretend to be asleep, I can fell your heart beat picking up" Eren lifted his head, there was a barely visible smile on his superiors face, "L-levi" He gave a slight chuckle, "Your adorable, you look scared, don't be, no one's gonna' hurt you, my mate" Eren stared in pure disbelief " You killed the entire Scouting legion, Violated my personal space, and spanked me! You expect not to be scared?" Levi's slight smile fell, "Mate, did you forget what we talked about, I could remind you, if needs be"

One hand trailed down to Eren's ass, the other fisted the lower portion of his shirt" N-no, sir, that won't be necessary" That small smile was back in place, "good, now, why would you care that I killed them? What were they to you?" The hand that had come to rest on his ass was removed, but the one on his shirt only tightened at the end of the sentence, "Answer me truthfully, I don't like to hurt you, but I will if I have to, now lets start, hmm, what about Petra?" Eren thought for a minute, "She's a squad member and a friend" "How about Oluo?" "He's the same as Petra, but he's, slightly annoying, all of your…former… squad are like that" Levi pulled him into his lap, Eren got a better vie of the room, but was slightly scared of the close proximity to his captain, he tensed, not only due to his commander, but also to the fact they were surrounded by trees, the smallest being at least twenty-five meters tall, ' _Oh, no, nonononononono,'_ The thing that bought him out of his thoughts was a semi-sharp pain on his thigh, he lurched forward, back falling on the five meter thick branch, Levi had a face like thunder, "I thought I told you to answer me, what, a little over twenty hours ago, I can understand a delay, you might have to think about something, but sitting, for about three minutes, with your back as ridged as the 3DMG geer, that's a little too long Levi stood form his position on the branch, black hair swaying in the light breeze, with an insane look in his eyes, what were you thinking about, so much, that I had to hit your thigh to draw you out of your thouhts?" Eren's breathing picked up more then it already had, at realizing the situation he was in, his mouth felt like ash.

"I- I realized we weren't in the castle" His voice was quiet, practicaly a whisper, Levi calmed, if only just, and that glint was still there, "Oh?" He chuckled, "Sorry if I scared you, I didn't think you would apriciate waking up surround by blood, I tried to keep _them_ out of you room, but two got in, and, well I thought that you would try to run away, but even in your titan form, I doubt you would risk a sixty meter drop, and the nearest branch is around thirty meters down, so unless you suddenly become like me," he gestured to the abnomalies sprouting from his back, "you wouldn't risk it, I know you not stupid, though it would be amazing if you had wings," His head tilted to the side "We could fly together, but one can only hope, right Eren?" Eren locked his jaw, "Yeah, Heicho" The words, once natural and easy to say, now felt like trying to swallow steel, Levi smiled, a terrifying, yet beautiful thing, Eren oddly wished that he was seeing it in different circumstances, "Oh Eren, you don't have to call me that, I am your mate, after all"


	4. Why do you call me mate?

**Sorry about the long chapter, my friend/beta is mad at me because of the chapter length, so I took my notes for chapter four and tried to intergrate them togrther as much as possible, so I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy in places,**

 **Moon**

Mate, Mate, that word has so many meanings attached to it, it can mean friend, it can be a stand in for several words, like if you say "Watch yourself, mate" whilst emphasizing 'mate' than it might mean several things, like bitch, or on one particular occasion, dumbass, lets not get into that, however but in one Eren Yeagers case, it's meaning was deeper than that, he just wasn't quite sure what that meaning was yet, "Hei-" He stopped himself, remembering the so called _talk_ he and his "commanding officer" had a few hours ago, he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the possible outcomes. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this, and did he really want to know? _Yes,_ that ever-present voice was trying to get him to go through with it before he lost his nerve, _Okay, it's now or never_. "L-levi" _Goddamn stuttering_ " Yes, mate?"

An eyebrow was raised as he older male took a break from the, the… _thing,_ he was building, it was resting on the crook of where two of the branches met around five feet above them, Eren could remember when he first started building it, it was just after their… conversation… Levi had gotten up from the sitting position that he occupied and said "I better get to work, I suppose," He looked at Eren, who had turned his head at the sound from the older male, "Can't have my adorable little mate sitting out in the open, now can I?" Eren simply watched, confounded as the male started to gather and weave the sticks together, they were more of branches, actually the smallest that he had seen was around twise his height! ,Levi swung down from said branch, "Yes, my mate" He seemed curious, Eren hadn't talked to him since the talk they had about **them** about two hours ago, he was starting to get annoyed at the silence, but at the same time appreciated it, he could concentrate on the nest, "That's just it," He took in a breath, "You called me, mate, why?" Levi chuckled, he sat down, and motioned for the younger to join him, he did, about a meter away, Levi sighed and reached over, grabbing the younger boys arm and puled him towards him ,then proceeded to place Eren's head in his lap "What!" the movement startled the younger of the two, and he tried to get back up, Levi simply put a hand on his chest and opened his mouth, "Stay." Eren stilled, tense but not trying to move. Levi sighed, it would have to do, he ran a hand through the chocolate locks, "I call you my mate, because that's what you are," Levi's eyes held that glint in them again, Eren knew what the emotion in this look was however, possessiveness, what made it worse however, was the fact that Levi had not stopped his earlier menstrations, so as he spoke, a hand stedily gripped his hair, slightly pulling in it, as if to prov a point, his other hand traced over the red mark that the male above him had made several hour ago."Your mine, my mate. My brat, mine, your mine, and nothing will ever change that, Eren, nothing." **(I kinda wanted to end this chapter here, but my friend threatened to kill me if I did, so violent.)** The glint was gone as if it was never their, but the tone remained, "As I was saying, I call you my mate because that's what you are, My mate, I'll explain what that is at a later date, perhaps one day, I'll find out what the titan equivalent is, I should get back to work, ,and you, well, how about you get some rest, I know that too much sleep isn't healthy, but I know that you haven't been sleeping recently, so why not take the chance to catch up on missed sleep, I'll stay with you until you do, I can afford to wait a little longer," Through out the small explanation the boy had clamed down in his lap, he was still slightly tense however, most likely from his little outburst earlier. Levi let go of the boy's hair, settling to run his hand through it, he did not, however, stop tracing the mark he left Eren let out a quiet mix between a moan and a yawn as he felt the last two days take it's toll on him, that coupled with a week and a half of inconsistent sleeping was enough to make him more than exhausted, just before he drifted off he thought he heared something like "A'u, loa ofisa, lau uo mamae ma o lau taa, o lou Eren."

 **Happy now?** _ **Very, thanks,**_ **Good, Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this, I apriciate it hugely,**

 **Moon**


	5. It's not you

**Bold** = Levi's beast(talking in the mind)

 _Itallic_ =Levi talking to his beast(in his head)

Levi smiled to himself, the base structure was finished, and it only took him a week, but he needed a few things to finish it, though, one of those things were easily solved, however "Eren," The call did not stir the adolecent, not surprising concidering it was atound two O'clock in the morning, but no matter how much his mate needed sleep, it was currently an inconvinience, his mate had been sitting out in the open too long, it was a wonder that no one had found them yet. He flew over with a single beat of his wings, "Eren, wake up, come on honey, you need to get into the nest." The tone his voice took reflected the amount of care he held for his mate. The boy still hadn't woken. **"Let me out, I'll get mate to wake up"** Levi's hand twitched, his beast hadn't spoken to him since the second day with his mate. _"No, I can just carry him to the nest"_ **"But don't you want to see those beautiful green eyes?"** _'As much as I want to, he needs sleep, he can't run off the same amount if rest we do, his body just isn't built like that."_ **"Fine, but I want to speak to him when he wakes up."** Levi sighed, then pulled hus mate closet to his chest. _'Fine'_ His mate had unconsciously snuggled into him, "I wish you were like this when your awake, you're not distant, or guarded, it's nice, to have you in my arms without you wanting to run from me," Levi made sure not to jostle the teenager as he took off, he placed him in the nest, lying down beside him, sleep take him, knowing that his mate was safe, in his arms.

It had long since spelled dawn before Eren woke, when he opened his eyes, he expected to see lush green leaves in branches, not a million and one branches woven together, he tried to sit up, tried being the operative word as the arms around him simply tightened and pulled hin closer. He could lightly fell the parts sticking up off the branch digging into his skin, damn, he was probably going to have red marks from this later. "G' ba' t' sleep, ma'" It was to early i. the morning for this bullshit. He also needed to pee. Goddamnit, he didnt want to do this, but fate's **(Me!)** is just that cruel. "Levi" There was a hum on the his back, "I've got to do something," Levi lifted his head, his words slurred, "I' can wait" Eren felt desperation take over "No it really can't, levi, please" Levi's eyes snaped open. Eren did not plead, with anyone, so what could-Ah, "Fine, come strait back, basin full if water for you to wash your hands." Levi retracted his arms, and the younger male clambered to get to that spot on the head of the branch. Finally. He finished up and washed his hands, Levi would kill him if he didn't. He looked down to his hands ad thought to himself, _Why do I care? After everyhing that he's done, why do I care what he thinks. He said the drop was 60 meters, theirs a branch 30 metres down, even in my Titan form I wouldn't be stupid enough to even attempt that._ "Eren!" There was something off about his voice. It radiated something that just wasn't right. "Eren~ come back to be~d" Eren didn't see the tree's, he saw the castle, and the Levi letting go of a head with sunflower yellow- **"NO!"** Levi looked furious Eren realised he had spoken out loud. Fuck. "Levi, I-I" The man advanced before stopping in front of the younger male. "Anything you want to say, my mate?" Eren shook, Eyes glazed over in fear "I-Levi, uh-I umm-I" The beast's eyes sftened a he took in the shaking form of his mate. "You had a re-lapse from the castle, didn't you?" It was a statement in the form of a question. Eren looked down to the bark beneath his feet, this wasn't Levi, it was something else inside his body. He refused to believe that this was the ledgendary commander that had killed a hundred Titans. It was impossible.

* * *

 **Okay then, and I've gotta make this quick cuz' I finished this chapter cuz' I'm writing this with my friend, were skiving off school, and we snuck into my house, and my dad will be home in the next 10 minutes, so we gotta skedaddle, see you soon, moon**


	6. Don't encourage me

When Eren came to, he was back in the nest, wrapped in something warm, and soft, it was nice, and he could just wind back, and snuggle into it, there was nothing needed to do, but enjoy this new comforter, in other words he was in heaven. He haired a sigh behind him, it was content, almost uncaring in the placement. It was probably Levi. _Wait, oh shit,shit,shit,shitshitshitshitshit-_ _"Shit"_ I said that last one out loud, I have got to stop doing that. "Tut, tut my beautiful mate, I don't want to hear you swear unless it's in the middle of me fucking you whilst your screaming out for more, or having an orgasm, okay?" Eren was blushing, terribly, though it was the exactly appropriate response, he wasn't fond of backside pain. He thinks. "Y-yeah, okay then"

Levi actually didn't expect him to agree not that he was complaining of course, but when he did disagree he got a spectacular view that he **knew** his mate wouldn't let him get _just_ yet, though with that agreement, he wasn't quite sure. "Levi" He smiled as he snuggles into his mate "Yes, mate" "Can I-can I ask you a question?" Levi raised an eyebrow "You just did, mate" Eren almost felt himself blush "Right, umm, anyways, at the castle, and a few hours ago. You weren't yourself. I ... Why?" Levi's smile dropped "Your not ready for that, it's nothing, just drop it." Eren knew he was walking on thin Ice. what could he do to make that ice thicker? "Levi, please, I...I wan't to know you, all of you" Levi's eyes twitched open slightly. "All you need to know is that I'm not the only experiment, simply one of the only sane ones, and even then, sane is a word you would only use for part of me."

The sentiment of the words hit the younger if the two like a tun of bricks.

Part of him knew that was important somehow, but he didn't know **why** it was important. It would have to wait though. He wasn't fond of the punishment that Levi seemed to favour when it came to his "wrong doings". Levi nuzzled his neck, 'Now, are you hungry, or do you with to sleep more?' Eren turned his neck slightly. 'I'm kind of hungry' Levi nuzzled his neck once more before standing up and stretching his wings out. Eren tugged on his coat gently, 'Be back soon, ok?' Levi felt a smile build up on his face, 'Ok, mate' He stood at the brim of his nest and looked back once before taking off _'I should make it more comfortable for him'_ Eren slumped once Levi was out of sight, 'Just have to act like I'm accepting it, then I can convince him to let me down from the nest, then I can run, yeah, that should work,' A voice rose up in the back of his head _**'Do you really want to leave? He says he loves you, and he's affectionate enough, he's also seeing to your comfort and protection, he would be a good Liebhaber and sire for your Kinde'**_ Eren sighed, this happened occasionally, prior to contrary belief his titan form wasn't just a thing he could use, it did have a conscience and feelings, it could also talk to him, which was not entirely unwelcome in most circumstances, however in this instance, it was. _'I'm sure I want to leave, he killed our family, our friends, and you want me to let him get me pregnant, I can't even get pregnant_ ' **_'You can get pregnant, all shifters, male or female, can carry offspring'_** Eren groaned 'So just don't let him fuck you, got it and please for the love of Sina, don't encourage me' His Titan let himself fall silent with a few parting words, words that would stay with him for the next few days.

For the next hour or so he entertained himself by thinking of different ways to kill the colossal titan. He could see a small dot out of the corner of his eyes that was rather quickly getting bigger. He stood up and went to the edge of the nest to see it better. When the dot was about seven metres from the nest he recognised it as Levi, so he walked back three paces so he could land. When he did he noticed several blankets bundled up in his arms he put one down and revealed fruit and cooked meat, Eren picked up an apple from the pile and took a bite, he moaned, relishing the juices sliding down his throat. Levi's eyes darkened at the sound. Eren looked over at the elder of the two, smirking into his next bite he moaned once more and breathed out 'Levi' He found himself against the base of the nest, Levi above him, eyes black 'Yes my mate' he pushed his leg between Erens thighs, he moaned at the friction, Levi leaned his head down and nipped at his neck, 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you here and now'


End file.
